


[9488] 世界 | sekai

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 設定上有部分藉鑒韓飯po文《超能力》的設定：俊勉的中學生弟弟鍾仁有一些智能障礙但不影響生活，“男朋友”是一起長大的世勛。有一天好像小狗一樣的兩個人發生了性關係。





	[9488] 世界 | sekai

（雷白慎）

（小吴第一人称视角注意）

（金俊勉 <-> 金钟仁兄弟设定）

 

01.

 

金钟仁是个没自觉的家伙。

这一点我很早就知道了——而他恐怕这辈子都不会有所觉悟。

 

他说过至少十次觉得自己不好看。

“世妮，我是不是不够可爱……为什么俊勉哥皮肤又白、个子又小只，但是，我这么黑……”他垂着头，细脚伶仃，今年已经有点短了的校裤裤管下面露出两只瘦瘦的脚踝。

而我要一次又一次地重复已经说过的话，告诉他，才没有那回事，至少在我看来他就是世界上（除了我以外）最漂亮的人，或者有的时候比我还好看。他仿佛能垂下投影的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样地振动了两下，然后终于又抬起头来，嘻嘻笑着，拖住我的手，黏了过来。

 

或者就像这样，黏过来，在我接送他上下学的时候。热乎乎、汗涔涔的，像一大块年糕，或者正在慢慢熔化的什么巧克力味的东西，顺着我脊背流下来，让我浑身发痒。

“世妮，世妮，”他紧紧贴在我的背上，两片柔软的嘴唇就压在脖子后面，一张一合，呼出湿润的热气，“今天去我家吃晚饭吧？我们玩一会儿你再回家吧？”

他大概根本不会意识到正在骑自行车，却不得不弯下腰压抑突如其来的什么冲动的我的烦恼。

 

不过，他大概也知道自己是个笨蛋——但这恰恰是我在装作毫无觉察的事情。

最开始，只是幼儿园同班同学的关系，金钟仁对我而言不过是个“邻居家的黑孩子”。只是他哥哥下课晚总是很迟才来接他，而他又总是一个人坐在小板凳上，捏着一本故事书和一只熊布偶，嘤嘤嘤地哭个不停，我觉得这孩子看起来也太可怜，才决定留下来陪他一起等一会儿的。困了的时候就会趴在我的膝盖上睡觉，醒来的时候，肿着眼睛把我当成了俊勉哥，迷迷糊糊地扒住我的脖子亲了亲我的脸。好像就是因为这样缠上了我——或者，其实根本是我缠住了他。后来俊勉哥对我说，钟仁是低能儿。我却好像始终不能明白所谓“低能儿”的意味，脸蛋可爱，身材漂亮，还会画画，性格也好，难道不是很棒了吗？稍微、稍微笨那么一点点，也没什么的，反正我很聪明的。

 

我是金钟仁的男朋友。虽然说起来是这样，但金钟仁那个笨蛋可能还以为这跟小时候玩过家家的游戏没两样区别。初中三年级的时候，俊勉哥有了男朋友，好像是一起在咖啡店工作的人。那天在他家里吃着晚饭，钟仁低着头玩着手指，嘴巴还鼓鼓的，突然就抬起头，含混不清地对俊勉哥说：“哥，那妮妮也要有男朋友！”

“什么？！”俊勉哥惊奇地瞪大了眼睛。

“哇——我不管……”钟仁好像要马上开始耍小脾气了，“那为什么哥就能交男朋友？！妮妮也要！”

“好好好……可是你要跟谁交往呢？”俊勉哥赶紧摸了摸他的脑袋，好像在顺一条冲动的小狗的毛一样。

“世妮呀！世妮就是我男朋友！”他干脆地指了指我。

俊勉哥一脸为难：“可是你问过世妮了吗？万一世妮不愿意呢？喜欢世妮的人一定很多吧。”

“我OK啊，当妮妮的男朋友。”

我是这么回答的。俊勉哥好像有点抱歉我还要陪金钟仁玩这种小孩子的把戏，可我是认真的。

 

他毫无自觉地说要我当他的男朋友，跟他好像过家家一样地“谈恋爱”，却又不知道真正的恋爱是怎么一回事。俊勉哥和他的男朋友牵手了，钟仁就说我们也来牵手吧，热热软软的手掌握住我的手掌，磨磨蹭蹭了一会儿，把自己的指头和我的指头绞在了一起；俊勉哥和他的男朋友接吻了，钟仁就问我是不是也应该接吻，我凑过去咬住他还在嘟嘟囔囔不知道说些什么的嘴巴，他却不懂这时候应该要闭上眼睛；俊勉哥的男朋友比他高，钟仁就问我是不是男朋友应该要高一点才好，我怕他又要找别人来当“男朋友”，紧张地喝了一个暑假的牛奶，终于比他高出了几公分；俊勉哥打发钟仁来我家玩，让他迟点再回去，钟仁说是因为今天哥哥要带男朋友去家里。

“为什么他们两个不让我在家里？世妮世妮，他们要干什么啊？”

我仰面躺在床上，翻新买的漫画看，钟仁在床脚嘀嘀咕咕着“我是贝吉塔”之类的蠢话。可是他忽然就爬了过来，脸凑到我面前，趴在我胸口上，湿湿的黑眼睛盯着我看，目不转睛。

“他们……”我口干舌燥，感觉到自己胸膛上他轻轻的鼻息，视野里好像只剩下他黑色的眼睛和红色的嘴唇。那么近，闻得到他嘴唇上甜甜的、草莓唇膏的香气。

“额……”我在想要编点什么骗过这个家伙，可是他又让我分神：想要吻住他的嘴唇、想要抚摸他脸颊、想要抱住他的肩膀……

“嘻嘻，”钟仁突然支撑起身子，笑了起来，“其实妮妮早知道了！就让妮妮来告诉世妮吧！”

他把两只手掌拢起来，贴到我的耳边，用气音轻轻说：“是睡觉呀。”

他翻过身坦然地把头枕在我的胳膊上：“我听别人说，谈恋爱会要一起睡觉的呀。”不知怎么地，我脑中闪现过还放在钱包里的那枚安全套，生日的时候朋友起哄送我的安全套，上面还用马克笔恶劣地写着“童贞”两个大字。

然而下一秒我就知道这个笨蛋是不可能真正明白那是怎么一回事的。

“可是，睡觉有什么好玩的呢？”他侧过来抱住我，眯着眼睛好像已经有点困了，只有讨厌的嘴巴还在说个不停，“那不管，我今天也要和世妮一起睡觉。”

我叹了一口气，无可奈何抱住缩成一团的他。“我亲亲你，好不好？”

他闭着眼睛点点头，撅起嘴巴，靠近了一点。

起先只是想碰一下嘴巴就好了的，可是莫名其妙地就想要更多，想伸出舌头舔舔他好像真的是草莓味的嘴唇，想分开那嘴唇进去纠缠他软软的舌头，亲到他昏了头为止——有这样的想法的我才是真的昏了头。

这么想了，然后我就这么做了。他胆小的舌头被我卷着玩弄，我摸着他脖子后面，闭着眼睛都想得到他惊吓得瑟瑟发抖、有点可怜却又好可爱的模样。

也不知道弄了多久，亲到钟仁砰砰砰地大力捶我的背，我才好不容易地放开了他。他满脸通红，好像真的喘不上来气了，红红的肿起来的嘴唇旁边都是亮晶晶的我的（或者还有他自己的）口水。

“世妮你干嘛啦！”他用热热的手掌推了推我的胸口，“不要吵我了……我真的要睡觉啦……”

“好咯。”我抱紧了他，贴住他瘦瘦的背。

“……世妮最讨厌。”他哼了哼，屁股在我腰上蹭了蹭。真奇怪，他明明看起来瘦瘦的好像很干瘪的样子，屁股却很翘，捏起来手感也很好。

“你说什么？”我压低声音靠近他的耳朵，装出恶狠狠的语气吓唬他。他敏感地缩起了脖子，咯咯咯地笑了起来。

 

金钟仁很快就睡着了。张着嘴，发出轻轻的鼾声。

我想也许笨蛋总是比较容易睡得着。而我，只有我，不得不跑去冲个冷水澡。

 

 

 

02.

今天的金钟仁很反常。

当然他基本上每天都要做些莫名其妙笨蛋的事情，比如说，有的时候要陪他演恐龙战队或者七龙珠，有的时候又会突然说“我希望世妮是女孩子”这样的蠢话。

可是他今天尤其奇怪。

放学的时候没有像平常一样，早早地等在校门口。钟仁上的是普通的艺术高中，我看见音乐剧科的李泰民戴着口罩和另一个小子有说有笑地往外走。钟仁在学校好像跟他玩得很好的样子——所以说，这小子总是看着让人火大。

“喂，李泰民，美术科还没放学吗？”

他转头看见了，摘下了口罩，笑嘻嘻地说：“哦哦哦，是你啊！你找钟仁妮吗？我刚才明明看到他背着书包下楼啦？”

——还“钟仁妮”咧。你这小子为什么要这么多情地叫他？

磨蹭了很久才慢慢挪出来。两只手拧着衣角，不知道在别扭什么。

“你今天怎么这么慢？”我问他，今天他连跨上自行车后座的动作都慢吞吞的。

“世妮呀……”

背后传来他闷闷的声音。

“……我要死掉了……”

被他吓得差点把车子翻倒，可是想想觉得肯定又是他头壳一下坏掉，不知道怎么想出的怪话。小学时被家里小狗咬了的时候也是这样，躺在我腿上，自作多情地一边哭一边说“世妮呀，我要死掉了”，可是俊勉哥把他带去打了疫苗就好了。

“你又怎么啦？肚子痛吗？还是手又被纸张割破了？”

他摇摇头，额头在我脊背上蹭过来又蹭过去，然后意识到我是看不到的，小声地说：“都不是。”

“那怎么啦？”

“我……”他吞吞吐吐、犹犹豫豫，迟疑了半天也没说出完整的一句话。

“……我不好意思说。”

我刹住车，扭头看他，他还在那里咬着下嘴唇玩手指。

“我给妮妮买东西吃，然后妮妮就告诉我好不好？”

他终于肯抬头看我，好像很努力地想了一会儿，最后点点头，答应了我。

“你要吃什么？”

“冰淇淋！妮妮要吃草莓味的！”

我在楼下便利店买了金钟仁要的草莓味和我自己要吃薄荷巧克力，顺便还买了放进微波炉里转一转就可以当晚饭的咖喱饭。今天是周四——周二、周四、周六，约定俗成的“金钟仁要来我家玩，因为哥哥带男朋友回家”的日子。

他坐在地上，舔着冰淇淋，摇晃着脚丫，好像已经忘记了“要死掉了”的事情，很开心的样子。

我却始终不能集中注意力在吃冰淇淋这件事上，哪怕是我最喜欢的薄荷巧克力口味。他一下一下地，伸出粉红色的舌头舔着冰淇淋，看起来很灵活的样子。金钟仁是个怪人，不止脸蛋可爱、屁股可爱，连舌头都好像长得比别人可爱，只是看着就会觉得好像很柔软灵活，有一天不知道从哪里学来的卷舌头的破把戏，在卷不了舌头的我的面前，得意了老半天。

——真想把下面塞进金钟仁的那张嘴里，让他舔舔看。

不知道为什么，脑中突然闪现过这么下流的想法。可是隐隐地就开始兴奋了起来，像过去许多次被金钟仁那个混蛋毫不自觉地撩拨了一样。我坐在那里，脑子里开始默默回放不小心（好吧其实我也很好奇）点开看到的成人录像的片段；只不过主角是我和金钟仁那个笨蛋。

我使劲摇了摇头，拍拍一脸天真幸福的金钟仁——他嘴巴鼻子都蹭上了湿漉漉、黏糊糊的冰淇淋。

“好了，那你现在要告诉我是怎么一回事了吧？”

他一下子又忧郁了起来，皱着眉头，嗫嚅着说：“……我，好像生病了……”

我伸手摸了摸他的额头。并没有发烧。

“……不是这里呀世妮。是……下面……唔……”

“什么？！”金钟仁那个笨蛋的话不能按照字面意思听，我想了想，又问他：“是肚子痛吗？”

“都说了不是啦！”他看起来有点不耐烦，又很不好意思，牵过我的手去，贴在校裤的拉链上，“是这里啊。这里……突然肿了……上课的时候……吓死了……世妮啊，我会不会死掉？”

我又喉咙发紧了，好像吃下去的冰淇淋都不够解渴似的。

“你……上课的时候，都在想些什么啊？！”

如果是想些什么乱七八糟的事情，我真的打算结结实实地打他一顿了。

“没有啊……早上不是说好了今天还要和世妮睡觉的吗……妮妮只是想了想和世妮睡觉的事情而已……妮妮只是，想被世妮抱而已……然后，辣椒，突然就变硬了。”

而我的手，还放在他的校裤拉链上。

妈的。这个笨蛋。

我受不了了。

03.

俊勉哥没告诉过这个笨蛋这是怎么一回事吗？

我盯着他被草莓冰淇淋弄脏的脸，思考着下一步的计划。

可是手指好像快于大脑先一步地行动了。

无师自通地拉开了拉链，伸了进去，按了按此时还软趴趴的他的分身，握住它——可怜极了，好像现在不知所措的金钟仁一样。

“世妮……世妮……”他哀哀叫着，怕极了，想要拨开我的指头。

我按住他多动的双手。本来想亲亲他的，可是嘴里还塞着那支碍事的甜筒。

“你看、你看，”他慌张地挣扎起来，“世妮、世妮！！！又、又肿起来了……”

“不怕，”我咽下最后一点冰凉的薄荷巧克力，“偶吧的手是药手，乖，让偶吧摸摸就好了……”

金钟仁乖顺地躺在床上，被我哄着脱掉了裤子，一副任我摆布的温驯姿态。

我压着他，分开两条长腿，摆成成人杂志里面写真偶像那种别扭的M字腿的模样——明明印在那些杂志上只觉得搔首弄姿的模特有种奇怪的粗俗，可是妮妮就显得很可爱，即便是有一点点下流的感觉，也是可爱得不行。

“世妮……不是说摸一下就好了吗……？”他紧张得声音都带着颤。

“是生病了啊。让我看一下，我会给你打针的。然后就会好了。”

他相信了我。

下一秒，我含住了他已经微微翘起了头的性器。

像是早就已经想要这么做了一样——想要他觉得舒服，想要吓一吓他；或者，就是单纯地觉得他可爱，可爱得不行，想要整一个地把他吃掉。

“世妮——！！！”他惊叫起来，“世妮！你要干什么啊世妮！好脏……不要弄我……”一边说着一边慌张地掰我抓住他大腿的手指。

“嘘……”我说出自己也觉得不可思议的离奇谎言，“我先帮你消毒，然后再给你打针。你乖乖的，就会好了。”

他真的就再不敢动了，手指紧紧揪住床单，嘴里小声地发出小狗一样的“呜呜”声。

他连下面都可爱死了，我在心里想。不是说他那个小，但反正就是可爱的。颜色也漂亮，然后又敏感，稍微摸一摸、舔一舔就变得很精神。钟仁本来就很敏感，贴着耳朵吹气说话他就会笑起来，抱住他的腰，他就说痒然后要缩成一团。

还有胸口。

我把手从他衣服下面伸了进去，往上，捻住他的乳首，只要稍微碰一碰，就会像怕冷似的立起来。

“啊……”他轻轻叫了一声，拱起细瘦的腰，手软软地握住了我的手腕。“……世妮的嘴巴好冰……”

讨厌他一直说话，就把指头伸进他的嘴里让他含着，然后更加卖力地吸吮他的性器。

以前就这么玩过——让他含着我的手指。是我提议的，而他只是觉得好玩，像小狗磨牙一样地咬着。然而他却无法猜测到我是出于怎样恶劣的心态：事实上是在模拟什么更为下流、更为色情的事情，想用别的什么东西也这样分开他饱满的嘴唇、塞进那张温暖的小嘴里。不小心被俊勉哥看到过，不过俊勉哥也没有多想，只是说：“噫！金钟仁你好脏！”当事人却依然一脸天真地含着我的食指，含混不清地说着什么，眯起眼睛笑着。

他发出呜咽般低低的呻吟，分不清楚到底是害怕还是舒服。也许都有，弓起的腰和踮起的脚腕一直在发抖，可是蜜糖一样颜色的皮肤上泛起了浅浅的粉色。很兴奋吧？这个笨蛋，他一下子抓紧了我的头发，扯得我头皮都开始疼了，膝盖也突然收紧起来，蹬着两条长腿，差点撞到我的脑袋。

“放开妮妮呀……！世妮、世妮……要出来了……要尿尿了……”

所以我说了，他是个小笨蛋，虽然事实上比我早出生三个月，可是好像什么都不太懂。

“不是哦，射出来就会好了。射出来的话，妮妮会很舒服的哦。”

我抬起头看看他，他的脸也是红通通的，黑眼睛雾气蒙蒙，咬着嘴唇发抖，看起来又害羞又害怕。我有说过吗，他有点害怕的样子我真是喜欢死了。

我就低下头又亲了亲湿哒哒好像也马上要哭出来的前端，只是亲了一下而已，他就滴滴答答地射了出来。挺着腰，手揪紧了床单——好像真的哭了。

“呜……呜……世妮……怎么办……好丢人……”

白色的、黏黏糊糊的液体沾到了他的腿和肚子上，我脸上也弄到了一点。舔了一下，就是精液的腥味，这么做大概是有点恶心，但好像只要是金钟仁就没关系——我说了，把他整个人都吞下去也愿意。

他哆嗦着草莓味道果冻一样软的嘴唇，像溺水的人一样，伸出双手，抓住我，希望我能抱抱他、亲亲他。

“怎么哭了呢……你看，现在不是好了吗？”

长长的睫毛被眼泪沾湿，扑簌扑簌地抖动着，钟仁缩在我的怀里，小小声地抽泣着：“可是尿尿了……又不是小孩子了……妮妮……丢人……不要骂妮妮……”

“可是妮妮很舒服吧？”

他闭着眼睛，大概是不好意思看我，点了点头，整个人像条软软的鱼一样在我身上蹭来蹭去。

可是突然又睁开了眼睛，一脸紧张地问我：“世妮，为什么……世妮的那里，也肿了？”

最开始只想碰碰他而已，或者再过分一点，让他也摸摸我。

但从我说出“打针”那样的鬼话开始，我就下定了决心要做到最后。

我压住了他，让他动弹不得，而他还在忧心忡忡地说着话：“世妮是不是被我传染了……”

“是啊，”我咬着他的耳朵说，“所以这件事情你绝对不要告诉你哥哥，不然就要被骂了。现在，我就要开始给你打针了。”

04.

“可是……世妮怎么办呢？”

金钟仁突然一脸认真地注视着我。

我还愣着，他就爬了过来，扒下我的裤子，低下头，含住那根尴尬地站着的性器。

嘶……

我完全没料到会是这样的发展，他热热的嘴巴就这么含住了我的那里，害我差一点就射了出来。

“像刚才世妮那样做就行了，对不对？让妮妮来治好你吧！”他用无比真挚诚恳的语气提议这种事情，我差一点点就因为罪恶感而动摇了。

他跪在那里，光着的、又圆又翘的屁股随着吞吐的动作一扭一扭的，垂着的黑沉沉的眼睛温柔极了。光是这样看着就会射出来，更不要说温暖的口腔和柔软的舌尖了。就连突然被他的牙齿碰到，好像都是刺激大于疼痛的。

“唔……世妮的……好大……”他仰起头，无辜地看向我。

下面硬到不行，快爆炸了一样。

“妮妮，你躺下来。”

我让他躺了下来。他直挺挺地平躺在已经被弄得乱糟糟的枕头被子中间，乖乖地折起腿，抱着自己的膝盖。

“可能会有点痛……稍微，忍住一下，就会好了……大概。”

把中指压了进去，不得章法地转动了几下，希望能放松一点，让他之后好受一些。我听说第一次做，承受的一方都会很痛，女孩子还会流血。金钟仁好像没有那么怕痛，可无论如何我也不希望他难受。小的时候他食指被车门夹到了，流了很多血，俊勉哥抱着他就往医院跑，一直到了医院包扎好，他才“哇——”地哭出了声音。

不知道要弄到什么程度才可以，我不停亲着他的大腿，希望他会觉得舒服。小穴渐渐变得松软，手指进出的时候发出很色情的声音。

“快要好了吗……”钟仁弱弱地问到。

“……还没开始呢。”

“那……能不能快一点……因为，因为里面也开始变得好奇怪了……世妮呀，里面好像也生病了……”

抽出手指，把分身对准入口，抱着不知从何而来的决心慢慢顶了进去。

“额……”

他闷哼了一声，可是马上又停住了。

我试着前后动了一下腰。钟仁的里面又紧又热又软，好像一张吸着的小嘴。感觉热气不断地升起来，头脑恍恍惚惚的，像吸食了热熔掉的胶水的味道一样，每一下都是云里雾里从未有过的体验。

然而，金钟仁却安静得让我有点害怕了。

“……妮妮啊，没事吧……？”

我抱住他瑟瑟发抖的身体，发现他正咬着自己的手掌。

“别咬手。”我拿下来他的手，已经咬出了浅浅的牙印。小可怜，有时候我想欺负他，却又要很小心，怕他真的难过。我心疼又爱惜地吹吹那只手，小时候被压坏那片指甲也在这一只手上，我亲了亲它。

“咬我的肩膀好了。”我抱着他，两个人贴的很紧，上面也是，下面也是。

他摇了摇头，声音却还是抖抖的，说：“不要。不要世妮痛。”

真是个笨蛋！

我说过了，金钟仁是个没什么自觉的笨蛋家伙。他这样根本不知道我得要有多喜欢他了，想把他一直抱着，想他快点好受起来。

他抱住我的脖子，我就低下头亲亲他。好像就是这样亲了亲他，他就不那么疼了一样，原本紧张的腰也慢慢放松了一点。

他好像没那么痛了，偏开了被我又亲又舔弄得湿哒哒的脸，嘴唇咬着我的耳朵，说：“最喜欢世妮了。”

我坐了起来，把钟仁翻了过去，让他像条小狗似地跪着，龟头顶在入口那里，腰一使劲从后面又一次插了进去。

“呀……！”

他慌张地一下子叫出了声，上身一下子就趴了下去，手向后乱挥着。我拉住他的一只手，另一只手抓住他的屁股，慢慢抽动了起来。

该怎么样才好？我也没有经验，很大力地挺进去，再慢慢地抽出去。爽得耳朵都像是要冒烟了一样，嫩嫩软软的小穴好像要吸住肿胀的性器，不让我离开。钟仁身上也红彤彤的，不知道是因为热还是兴奋。脸埋在床上，低低地呻吟喘息着。

“啊！”

“怎么了？很痛？”我一下有点紧张。

“嗯……”，他摇摇头，“好奇怪的……又要死了一样……世妮，下面……好像又要变硬了……”

——该死的。

我疯了一样地掐着他的腰，不停地顶弄刚才的那个地方。他大概真的很舒服，摇晃着屁股，肉棒稍微退出去的时候就摇着贴过来，不让它走似的，肉肉的屁股贴着耻毛磨蹭着，我的鼻血都快喷出来了。

“很舒服的吧……？”我问他。

他的脸贴在床单上，侧着头痴痴地看我，汗湿的头发粘在额头上，脸也是红红的，可爱得好像只小虾子似的。

“那里……再多一点……一点点……要死掉了妮妮……”

他说着傻傻的话，摇晃中嘴里漏出支离玻碎的甜美的呻吟。

“抱抱妮妮吧，世妮……”

最后是正面抱着做的。他说腰有点酸，就拿了枕头垫在他下面；他说“世妮，那样磨着好舒服，你磨磨好不好”，就一点也不激烈地，抱着他，慢慢地磨蹭着，一点一点地亲他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、脸颊，啄他小小的、立起来了的乳头。

他快射的时候，屁股里一下子就绞紧了，原本就软软的带着鼻音的声线叫得更软更酥，我没忍住，也一下子射在了里面。

累死了。像打了一架一样，全身好像都要散架了，金钟仁兴奋的时候掐在我胳膊上的地方感觉第二天一定会起淤青。可是也舒服得要死了，射在他那里面的时候大脑简直一片空白。

我把金钟仁抱在怀里，两个人都汗津津的，他下面还含着我的那根。他好像又困了，把自己缩成一小团，可是脸上还是傻笑着，含含糊糊地说：“世妮，我们稍微睡一会儿吧。”

好像已经达到了终极。说是去过了天国也不为过。人生有史以来的第一场情事。

我们两个人就这样，乱糟糟、脏兮兮、满身大汗地抱在一起，安稳地睡着了。

05.

早上我去钟仁家接他上学。

明明是在重复跟平常一样的事情，今天却奇怪地紧张着。好像古代新婚的男女刚成亲、互通心意之后第二天见面那样，虽然说是很甜蜜，却又有点忐忑不安。

总而言之，特别想见到他。

远远就看见他站在那里，我想他最好今天看到我也要特别高兴一点，不然我真是要气死了。

“世妮！”他傻瓜似地挥着手，好像一头笨笨的小狗熊。

哎一古，怎么回事，今天看起来怎么这么漂亮啊？我心里想。明明是跟平常一样穿着普通的校服，可是就是觉得他更好看了。好看死了！小区里的人们啊，看看，这位可是我的人啊！

“先亲一个吧？”

这么对他说了，他就乖乖地撅起嘴巴。

亲完，他笑嘻嘻地说：“世妮像小狗。”

他大概忘了。

一开始，我确实是狗来着。

那时候金钟仁还没养狗，有一天在路上看见了，觉得很喜欢，就跑回去求俊勉哥，让他给养条小狗。

俊勉哥说钟仁连自己都照顾不好，还养什么小狗。那个笨蛋就拖着还在旁边喝着巧克力奶的我，哭兮兮地对俊勉哥说，那我养吴世勋当小狗好不好，一定会好好照顾他的。

然后我就从“吴世勋”变成了“世妮”。

也不过就还是陪他玩而已，就是有的时候他心血来潮，一定要喂我吃饭——虽然，还是挺好玩的。

“屁股还痛吗？”我问他。

“嗯……”他点点头，又突然摇了摇头。

“坐在自行车后面，可能会有点痛。”我有点抱歉，今天还特意准备了一个垫子给他坐，虽然感觉还是会难受。

下车的时候果不其然表情很坏，我有点后悔，早知道就背他来上学算了。中午也不能出来自己学校，到他们学校来，一直要到放学才能再看到他，突然就有点担心起来。

把他抓在手上的那个装便当盒的袋子拿过来，我又往里面放了一盒草莓。

“中午记得也要把草莓吃掉。”

他点点头，乖得不得了。

可是下午去接他的时候，又只看到那个叫李泰民的家伙站在门口，金钟仁却不知道去了哪里。旁边还围着几个看起来好像是学姐样子的女生。

“诶，那个是不是就是钟仁妮一直说的那个，‘男朋友’啊？”

“……是吧，长得也很好看的嘛。”

“可是看起来好凶……不会欺负钟仁妮吧？”

李泰民看到我，拉下了口罩，露出一张让我心烦的漂亮脸蛋，招招手，叫我过去。

他凑近了看了看我校服上写着名字的胸牌。

“你叫吴世勋啊……钟仁妮今天中午的时候就请病假先走了，他哥哥来接他的。说是肚子痛，还有点发烧的样子。钟仁妮叫我跟你说，自己先回去就可以了。”

结果还是梦游一样地骑着车到了金钟仁家楼下。

昨天晚上醒来的时候天已经差不多黑下来了。我这才想起来应该送金钟仁回家。

他还迷迷糊糊地缩在我怀里睡着，我突然想起来我们俩都脏得一塌糊涂的事情，打横把他抱起来走去了浴室（说得好像很轻松似的，其实金钟仁有点重）。在浴缸里，他依然半梦半醒地靠在我的身上，水汽里我看见他黑沉沉的睡眼。

“还会难受一下啊……”

并不算大的浴缸要容纳浸浴着的我们两个人有点困难。水面上露出来他两只红红的膝盖。水面下我把手指伸进他后穴里把之前射进去的精液抠出来。两个人就这样，好像两个笨蛋似的，保持着别扭的姿态。虽然说明明可以叫他趴着，可是我又怕他冷，又想抱着他。

“干什么啊……世妮？”

“里面的东西，好像要弄出来。不然会肚子痛。”

“嗯？”他扭过头来，泛红的脸颊和艳丽的嘴唇离我很近，热气腾腾的，“可是，世妮不是说了是打针吗？”

“……嗯……”

抱着那具已经成熟了的身体的时候，我有时快要忘记他心智上也许还是那个捏着布偶熊要我给他讲故事的小孩子。这样的，天真和性感的奇怪杂糅，让我产生了羞愧的负罪感。

我揿响了门铃，忐忑不安，心想不知道该怎么照顾他才好——这一切的罪魁祸首明明就是我。

“妮……”

门拉开，里面露出一张白皙的脸，我还没喊出口的声音一下就梗在了喉咙里。

“……你来了啊？”俊勉哥冷着一张脸，看我。

我惶恐地走进客厅里，听到门在背后关上的声音。

“你这个……西八崽子啊！！！”

本想着会先有什么可怕的训话，没想到哥一下子就扑上来狠狠地打我了。

“我的弟弟啊，跟白纸一样单纯的弟弟！！！就这么被你给……！！！”

钟仁老爱问为什么俊勉哥长得跟他一点都不像。兄弟俩确实除了都很漂亮以外，没什么外貌上的相似之处——但打起人来是一样的痛。

“之前觉得你们两个跟小狗狗玩过家家似的可爱死了，没想到你居然真的下手了啊？！啊？！我可怜的弟弟啊，被玩弄了，还要生病肚子痛！”

“……我是认真的。”被噼噼啪啪地打着，我好不容易护住脸说了一句。

“啊？”

“我一直都是认真的啊，从来没说过只是玩玩而已，我真的想当钟仁的男朋友的啊。”

“……你还给我开玩笑？！”俊勉哥好像更生气了，冲上来又要打我。

结果钟仁卧房的门突然冲开了，他穿着拖鞋和睡衣就跑了出来，还一边手一条地抱着两只小狗，太重没被抱起来的那条呼哒哒地绕着他脚转来转去。

“哇——”钟仁已经哭了起来，抽抽搭搭的，还说话，“哥哥你不要打世妮了！不然……不然，我就要离家出走……！！！”

“你……”俊勉哥停了下来，抱着手又好笑又好气地看钟仁，“就是这个狗崽子害你肚子痛还发烧了的诶，你现在还帮他说话？！”

“我不管！你要是打他我就带着狗狗离家出走！……住到世妮家里去！！！”他张大了嘴哇哇地哭着，一把扑上来抱住我，还夹在怀里的两只狗也在我的头上拱来拱去。

“我真是……”俊勉哥一脸无语地看着用这莫名其妙的姿态抱在一起的我们两人，“金钟仁，我帮你教训你男朋友你就要带着狗私奔吗？”

抱着我的，我的恋人，还哭着，抬起头来看着哥哥，一脸认真地点点头。

作为自我检讨和反省，还是在他们家客厅大概跪了半个小时，俊勉哥才让我起来，进去房间陪钟仁。

过了五分钟，他突然推开门，满脸狐疑地审视着躺在钟仁边上拍着他背哄他入睡的我。

“以后都要开着门。”他丢下这句话，然后背着手走开，没过多久突然又折返回来，“也不是说那样……不行，但是再把他弄生病了，看我怎么收拾你吧！……绝对会打断你的腿！！”

钟仁偷偷看着我，然后弯着眼睛笑了起来。

06.

“哥哥说那不是打针。”

坐在餐桌对面，金钟仁认真地，一字一句地对我说。

周末，他上午去上美术班的课，我接他下课，顺便在外面吃午饭。

“哥哥说了，那是大人做的事……诶，是不是就是，会生小孩的那种事？”

汽水呛进了鼻子，我咳得鼻涕都快流了下来。

“哥哥还说了，这种事情只能我跟世妮做。别人碰我我就要打他，如果世妮碰别人我就要打世妮。”

虽然说并不对其他的什么人感兴趣，听到他这么讲的时候，我还是预想了被他揍的状况，胆战心惊。

“反正我也是大人了……世妮给我生个小宝宝吧？”

我惊吓地喷出了嘴里的食物，手忙脚乱地抽出餐巾纸擦着衣服和桌子。

“什、什么？！”

“世妮那么漂亮，如果有了小宝宝，也会很可爱的吧？我一定会好好照顾他”

怎么会有这么荒唐的事情啊？我简直想捧着他的小脑袋瓜研究看看里面到底都在想些什么。

“……要怎么样才会有小宝宝呢？”

他用毫无邪念的眼神注视着我，真挚地问到。

我费尽地咽下嘴里的东西，尽量使自己看起来足够沉稳：“那要多做才行啊。”

于是真的没羞没臊地做了很多。

我们两个人，像刚刚到发情期，尝到了甜头的狗崽子似地，逮着机会就拉扯着滚上床。钟仁的身体很柔软，这么说可能会觉得我有点变态——出于好奇心也好，或者因为这样才会觉得更刺激，总是想把他拗成什么别别扭扭的姿势做做看。射的时候脸红红的，后边也会夹紧，“昂昂”地叫着，如果握住他前面，跟他说“乖孩子叫我偶吧怎么样，叫了才会让你射出来”，他就涨红了脸蛋，脸上还带着眼泪和汗水，用软软的声音撒娇着叫我“偶吧”。兴奋起来两个人都很没人样，有一次我哄着他把他眼睛蒙了起来，后来索性还把手腕用制服的领带绑在了床头上，不知道是不是因为看不见又动不了的缘故，钟仁好像变得更敏感了，稍微摸摸性器就站了起来，指尖扫过会阴，他就好像忍耐不了了似的颤抖起来，插入的时候似乎比以往都要湿润，抽插的时候听得见噗嗤噗嗤的水声，体液混合着黏嗒嗒的润滑剂流出到交合的地方，大腿和屁股上也都湿漉漉的。我松开他的一边手，拖下来让他摸摸看我正插在他的屁股里的阳具。

“怎么样？很大吧？”

“……嗯。”他有点害羞，想要缩回手。

“可是妮妮还是好好地吞进去了呢，”我让他好好摸着自己滑腻的、被好好填满了的穴口，“很爽吧？”

不知道为什么起了坏心眼，我退了出来，有点发红了的小穴可怜地收缩着。

“呃嗯……世妮、世妮……”他扭着身体，大腿和膝盖磨蹭着我的腰侧，“进来吧……世妮……！”

“怎么了呢？”

“……里面，痒痒的……想要世妮……”

一直弄得他声音里都带上了哭腔，才又痛痛快快地，把他的一条腿架到自己肩膀上继续顶弄起来。

“世妮今天有宝宝了吗？”

不知道从哪一天开始，每天早晨上学的时候，他都不厌其烦地过来摸摸我的肚子然后再贴在我的肚子上听个半天。

“……到底什么时候才会有小宝宝呢？”

他弯着腰，松松的校服白衬衫领口露出瘦瘦的胸膛和小小的乳尖。我甚至在想，不如趁着没人注意，稍微伸进去摸摸看。

手指假装无意地从前襟拂过，他怕痒似的缩了一下。

“那妮妮会给孩子喂奶吗？”我好笑地问他。

“对啊……要怎么办呢……”他呆呆地站在那里，手放在自己平坦的胸口上。

放学之后，偶尔我会去金钟仁家里先呆一会儿再回家。那天就是这样，去了他家，我百无聊赖地按着电视机遥控器，他趴在客厅的沙发上，晃着两条长腿，嘴里的水果硬糖转来转去。

“世妮、世妮……”他的手指软软地绕着我的头发，“世妮给我当新娘吧。”

“什么？”

“世妮那么漂亮，如果是新娘子，一定很好看啊……”

他好像想起来了什么，一下子爬起来，呼哒哒地跑进房间，不一会儿，拿着一块什么东西兴奋地跑到了我的跟前。

“是课上做手工剩下来的，像新娘子的头纱一样，妮妮一直留着，想给世妮戴戴看。”

我像个小学生一样，被他要求乖乖坐好，端正地把手放在膝盖上不准动。他在我头上折腾了一会儿，把白色的蕾丝布料像新娘头纱一样地固定好了。他得意极了，捧着我的脸看来看去。

“好喜欢世妮呀……人又温柔、又漂亮……”

不知道算不算是表白，然而他就是这样，说着笨蛋的话，痴痴地捧着我的脸看了一会儿。

“是吗？”我挑起眉毛，看他，“妮妮也很漂亮啊。如果妮妮给我做新娘子不好吗？我也会好好照顾妮妮的。”说着话的时候，我已经一直手抓住了他的脖子后面，凑近了他的脸蛋，他好像预感到要发生什么了似的，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛抖个不停。

“想要被我亲啊？”我咬着他发红的耳朵问他，然后就看见他鼓着嘴像只小河豚一样地生气了。

“妮妮给我当新娘吧？”我摘下来头上的东西，大概比划着地给他戴上。

“……可是世妮好看……”

“妮妮也很好看。”我拉近了他，隔着白蓬蓬轻飘飘的蕾丝抚摸他红润的嘴唇。

也不知道是怎么回事，就又开始了。我坐在沙发上，让他坐上来，他有点不好意思又有点担心地蹭了过来，分开臀瓣，露出害羞的有时又很贪婪的入口，慢慢地坐了下来，把我的性器吞了进去。

刚进去一半的时候，他好像很紧张，我含住他的嘴唇，他就又放松了下来。今天好像进去得比平常都要深，金钟仁软绵绵地叫着，头纱都贴在了汗涔涔的脸上。我舔吮着他小小的乳头，他不知道是害羞还是喜欢，抱着我的脑袋。

突然就听到了楼道里传来迫近的脚步声，我条件反射般地看了看时钟。

“怎么办……是不是哥哥要回来了？”他紧张得后背一僵，然后手抵在我的肩膀上，挣扎着想要起来。

我大概是真的有点变态了，在这种紧急关头，莫名其妙地又想欺负他了——他后退的时候，我就偏偏往前更用力地顶着。着急的金钟仁又开始砰砰砰地使劲捶我的背。

在俊勉哥把钥匙插进锁眼、转动、开门这之间，我抱起屁股被我插着的金钟仁，进了他的房间，然后把门反锁。

我们两个人就这样，保持着“相连”的状态，贴在门背后，还能清楚地听得见客厅里的声音。

“是已经回来了吗？”俊勉哥在收拾胡乱地丢在地板上的书包。“可是人呢？”

我把他翻了过去，背对着我，膝盖分开他滑腻的大腿，然后再一次顶入。

“啊呃……”他惊慌地差点叫出声来。

“俊勉哥就在外面听着呢。”

像是为了克制住自己将要溢出的甜腻的呻吟声，他紧紧地咬住了白色的头纱，蕾丝的花被眼泪或者汗水或者唾液给濡湿了。

“在里面吗？钟仁？妮妮？”在心脏附近的位置，响起了敲门声，隔着薄薄的门板，俊勉哥的声音听起来很清晰。

我咬着金钟仁的耳垂，用气音对他说：“说，你在睡觉呢。”

他颤抖着松开咬着头纱的嘴唇，能看得见可爱的小兔牙，还带着鼻音，说：“哥，我在睡觉……”

“哦……诶？那世勋呢？”

“说我已经睡了。”这么跟金钟仁说完了之后，忍不住舔了舔他的耳朵。

他用闷闷的声音，跟门那边的俊勉哥说：“世妮、世妮他……已经睡着了……”

“哦，好。我先出去一趟，今晚咖啡店有特别活动，所以我会迟一点再回来。”

“……好。”

听到俊勉哥出门的声音，金钟仁一下子解除了肌肉上的压力，软绵绵地趴在了门背上。

“继续吧？啊？”我亲着他的颈窝，顺着他的胳膊往下，手指扣住他的手背。

背后位的时候，他好像变得比平时还敏感，也许是更容易碰到兴奋点。他的手指紧紧揪着我的手指，眼神朦胧，上面的小嘴里冒出热腾腾的喘息，下面的小嘴里咕啾咕啾地出了水。

“世妮好可怕，居然骗哥哥……”

“难道要让哥哥看到吗？让哥哥看到你被我，弄到爽得不行的样子吗？”

嘴里说着恶劣的话，看到他先是困惑而后羞耻起来的表情，下面就好像又变得更硬了似的。已经渐渐掌握了用什么样的方法、顶弄什么地方、适时地说些什么样的话，就会让他更兴奋。大概是因为从来没有站着做过，今天像疯了一样地只顶他最舒服的地方，他胡乱地不知道在叫什么，毫无意义的单音或者是让我很满意的“世妮好厉害……妮妮要死掉了……慢一点点……太粗了、太深了……”。象征纯洁的白纱在他蜜色的肩头抖动——淫乱的蜜糖色身体。

忽然他松开我的手，向后抓住我的脖子。

“怎么了？”

“要尿尿了……真的！世妮！我要尿尿呀……！”

“真的吗？”一边继续抽插着，一边用手掌轻轻按了按他的小腹。就看到他难以忍受地咬住了下嘴唇。

我听说是有被做到失禁的状况，可是真的见到了还是觉得很神奇。像给小孩子把尿似的把他那样抱到了卫生间，他大开着腿，看着自己湿哒哒的性器站立着，觉得很不好意思，用手挡住了脸。我把他放了下来，但是又马上拉住了他，不让他自己释放。

“喂，等一下。我们来玩个游戏，好不好？”

他困惑又急不可耐地看着我。

我让他弯下腰，一只手伏在墙上，一只手被我拉着，撅起屁股——这样又成了方便进入的姿势，我又把自己插了进去。

“世妮你要干嘛？！”他大腿发抖，回过头，不满地盯着我，“我要尿尿了。”

“不如这样，”我看着他，平静地说出自己的计划，“自己不准用手碰。我们来看看，如果插后面，会不会尿出来吧？听说会很舒服的啊。”

“……不要……”

他一点点反抗的余地都没有，我已经动了起来，他挣扎不过，被我拉住了两边手，哀哀叫着，明明也是很舒服，因为前头又湿哒哒地流出了透明的液体，但又觉得羞耻，扁着嘴满脸委屈。

我这样，看着他漂亮的后背，觉得自己好像在征服一匹性子很烈的骏马似的。

“——啊！”

他叫了出来，里面一下子绞紧了，紧接着我就听见了液体射出滴落的声音和他响亮的哭声。

……真的是尿了。

把他直接抱进浴缸里洗干净，然而他还在哭。

“别哭啦……”

“世妮、是……”他呜呜呜地哭着，接着停下来想骂我的话，“大、变、态！”

明明前一天晚上已经向他道过了歉，还被他又哭又闹地打了一顿，第二天早晨载他上学的时候，他还是一声不吭，拒绝和我说话。

等着吧，我心想，金钟仁那个小笨蛋是那种每天都要事无巨细地汇报每一点小事情的孩子，今天让他憋到下午放学，我就不信他能忍得住不跟我说话。

结果好像是我自己更忍不住，一下课就飞奔去拿车，然后急得不行地骑去了金钟仁的学校。没想到就看到他和李泰民还有其他几个常常玩在一起的崽子站在校门口说说笑笑。

好哇，是要找李泰民来气我吗？我心想，可是又觉得那个笨蛋想不出“让我吃醋”这么高明的一招。

我说过了吧，金钟仁是那种一放学就要汇报学校里面发生的各种事情的孩子。从幼儿园开始，每天放学，我去他家里吃点心，就要听他对俊勉哥仔仔细细地把今天一天发生的事情讲一遍，比如说“勋勋中午不睡午觉被老师抓啦”、“勋勋今天喝了好几杯巧克力奶”、“勋勋和我今天都拿了小红花”之类之类的。高中的时候跟他不是一个学校了，结果每天他跟我说的学校见闻里，十句有八句都跟那个叫李泰民的小子有关——“李泰民今天又把东西弄丢啦”、“李泰民今天体育课不小心把裤子撕裂啦”……之类之类的。

隔着马路等红绿灯。他还没有看见我，望着不知道什么地方发着呆。

然后我就被气死了。

李泰民伸出一根手指戳了戳他的下巴，那个笨蛋先是吓了一跳，接着转过头露出了傻兮兮的笑脸，紧跟着自己也慢悠悠地伸着手指头，想要戳李泰民，没想到李泰民那家伙居然咬住了他的手指头，还嘻嘻笑着。

红灯转绿灯。

我在他们面前停下，我想自己的脸色大概真的很难看。

“喔！世勋妮你来啦？！”让我心情如此差的罪魁祸首李泰民看见我，好像跟我非常熟似的打了招呼——然后伸出一根手指头，戳中了我的下巴。

“……嗯。”

而金钟仁那个没自觉的家伙像没事人一样地跨上了我的后座，一边胳膊抱住了我的腰，另一边挥着手跟他的朋友们再见。

你看，我说的没错吧，他又像平常一样地搂着我的腰，说个没完没了。

“……世妮，你怎么啦？好像不高兴的样子？”

“……嗯。”

“为什么呢？”

他问，毫无知觉，我想知道他什么时候会懂事一点点。

“是因为早上我不跟你讲话吗？对不起嘛……世妮世妮……不要不开心啊？”

他叠在我肚子前面的两只手，突然合起了手掌，做起了道歉的手势。

我摸摸自己刚才被莫名其妙戳了一下的下巴，觉得好像也没有必要那么生气。

“……好。”

“那就最好啦，因为我每天跟世妮在一起都真的、真的非常开心的，干什么都很好玩，就算是有一点点不好意思的事情，因为是和世妮一起，我也觉得真的很好……”

他絮絮叨叨、嘟嘟囔囔地用带着一点点鼻音的声音说着。他今天话也很多，可是跟平时好像又不太一样。

车停了下来，已经到了他家楼下。

他下来，我打算抱抱他然后再骑回家，可是他后退了一步，一脸郑重地让我先不要动。

“怎么啦？”

他掏掏自己的裤子口袋，一开始好像还翻错了边，最后终于找到了他要找的东西。

“世妮，跟我结婚吧！”

“哈？”

他摊开手掌，掌心里是小时候在杂货店里买的玩具奥特戒指。我还记得那个时候我也跟着他一起，俊勉哥问我们要什么变身器，他就选了奥特戒指，我也忘了我选了什么，但总之是别的，那个时候我觉得艾斯的变身真麻烦啊，还非要两个人合体才行。

“跟我结婚吧，这个是戒指。”

他真挚地注视着我，手上是无比珍贵的宝物。

“好啊。”

我不假思索地答应了他，握住他的手掌，亲吻他无比珍贵的天真的脸孔。

\- 本番end -


End file.
